Skeleton
Skeletons are the remains of deceased people that can be found all around the wastes. Background Skeletons are the bones of human beings found in various places. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 In Fallout and Fallout 2, some skeletons can be looted. During the game over screens, the Vault Dweller and Chosen One's skeletons are seen lying dead in the wasteland. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the player can pick up this object, but not loot it. Also in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the player may find a skeleton near weapons, ammunition, notes and medical supplies. They may even correlate with unmarked quests. Skeletons can also stretch out, they will sometimes fling when interacted with, for more information go to ''Fallout 3'' bugs. In Dead Money, the skeletons of Vera Keyes and Frederick Sinclair can be found in the Executive suites and the Sierra Madre vault, respectively. Vera's skeleton can be dismembered and wears a unique outfit that can be retrieved by the player. Sinclair's skeleton acts as a container, although it contains nothing. In Honest Hearts, the skeleton of Randall Clark, a.k.a. the Survivalist, can be found atop the Red Gate. In Old World Blues, Y-17 trauma override harnesses, automated suits that house long deceased test subjects, can be found all over Big MT. Additionally, the skeleton of Dr. Calis can be found clothed in scientist scrubs, however, you can search this skeleton. You can also see that no spinal cord connects with the rest of the body; this is because the game says he is wearing a "hat". ''Fallout 4'' Skeletons can be found all across the Commonwealth, ranging from the remains of U.S. Army soldiers to citizens, and even vault dwellers. They can be moved by the player character both physically and with a mouse/controller, but cannot be searched. ''Fallout 76'' Known skeletons ''Fallout 3'' * Billy * Bob Anderstein * Carl Bell * Carl Wallace * Elise Walton * Grady * Herzog * Jiang * Jon Adiglio * Mei Shen * Patrick * Seth * Tom McMullin * Wan Yang }} ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Evelyn Sainz * Private Foster * Frederick Sinclair * James Rubinek * Jenny Millet * John Lester * Owen * Piers Isley * Randall Clark * Sunflower Summers * Teresa Lutz * Vera Keyes }} ''Fallout 4'' * Bill Stevens * Bob * Brent Savoldi * Carlo * Catherine * Charles Dieter Jr. * Dave * Dylan * Edmund Medford * Edward * Edwin * Ericka Elwood-Woolum * Ethel * Fens Phantom * Francis Perry * Franny Richardson * Gladys * Dr. Hein * Jack Rockford * Jacqueline Spencer * Jenny * John Pitcairn * John Reise * Kevin Bennell * Kristy Green * Margaret * Mayor of Boston * Mayor of Boston's wife * Mortimer * Rabbit * Randall * Rex Meacham * Robin * Runaway girl * Ruth Leavitt * Sharon * Shem Drowne * Tom Franklin * Vault 118 overseer }} ''Fallout 76'' * Bill Thomas * Carl * Cindy Holloway * Dave * Edie Stevens * Flavia Stabo * Dr. Frank * Gary * Janelle Priblo * Max Posey * Michael Turner * Brother Moncrief * Pledge * PRC scientist * Raymond Priblo * Rich Taylor * Sam Blackwell }} Appearances Skeletons appear in all Fallout games. Gallery FrederickSinclairSkeleton.png|Frederick Sinclair's skeleton from the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Category:Fallout world objects Category:Fallout 2 world objects Category:Fallout 3 world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas world objects Category:Fallout 4 world objects Category:Fallout 76 world objects